Kieyo's Journey
by Kiyio Kara
Summary: A young girl named Kieyo has the unique ability to bend two elements. Which gets her into some trouble and onto Zuko's ship. Oc/Zuko. Re-write of an old story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm rewriting a story wrote in 2011 ;-; oh dear god. Anyways, I don't own Avatar or any of the characters from it, just my oc's c: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!<strong>" Fire Nation guards were dragging my through the metal halls of a Fire Nation War ship. My hands and feet were bound with rope to keep me from fighting back.

"We should have gagged her too." One guard says to the other. I continue to scream till they've brought me to the lower half of the ship and throw me into a holding cell and slam the door. The guards walked away and I managed to sit up and put my back against the cold metal wall.

My cell had a bed and a toilet other than that it was empty. The walls were all metal and the roof had pipes crisscrossing probably going through out the ship. One pipe is dripping water about 2 feet away from me making a small puddle. I let the sound of the water dripping entertain me while I wait for what ever was next.

After what seems like forever I hear footsteps echoing down the hall and toward my cell. Two guards walk along side an older, shorter man dressed in Fire Nation robes and beside him is a younger, and taller boy also in Fire Nation clothes. The lighting is dim so I can't make out many features of the two.

"What's your name?" The boy asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I say.

"I said what is your name. I don't have time for this." He says but more angrily.

"Come in here and I might tell you." I smirk and I can see him getting annoyed by not answering his question. Hes looks about to yell when the older man lifts his hand up to stop him. The guard to the left of them pulls out a scroll and reads aloud.

"Kieyo. 17. Wanted by Fire Nation authority." He hands the scroll to the boy and he looks it up and down.

"Why is she wanted?" The boy says to the guard. But before the guard can speak I do.

"I can bend two elements. I'm a danger or a threat or whatever." I roll my eyes. I can feel four pairs of eyes on me.

"What a talented young woman. And to think we have put you in a cell as though you were a criminal. I'm sorry for that." The elder man says. I look at him as he motions the guard to unlock the cell door. The boy exchanges words with the elder man as the guard unties me. Then the boy storms off down the hall. I rub my sore wrists as I cross the cell to the man.

"Thank you sir. Are you really letting me go?" I ask.

" Well we have left the port and it'll be three days before we reach the next but when we do get there you are free to leave the ship." He says to me with a smile, " In the mean time would you enjoy having some tea with me on the deck to make amends for our guards taking you prisoner.

"Yes please." I say. Then he leads me through the ship's metal halls back up.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the deck the man told me his name was Iroh and the boy's name was Zuko. Zuko was the Fire Lords banished son and Iroh was his brother. When we reached the deck the fresh air felt nice against my skin. Iroh lead me over to a small table where we sat and talked for a while. He was a gentle man who enjoy his teas and could talk about them for the longest time.<p>

While we were talking Zuko and some guards came out of the ship and onto the deck and began training. Now in better light I could see Zuko. His hair was in a ponytail and he had golden eyes. One eye had a large burn scar the stretched to his ear. His fighting was remarkable, he moved with such force and power but it was lacking something.

"He needs to be more graceful." Iroh says as though reading my mind, "I've tried to teach him but he never learns." I look back and watch Zuko fight for a bit longer then continue to chat with Iroh. Soon Zuko stops training and retreats back into the ship. About 30 minutes later the ship changes directions suddenly and I spill the tea onto my pants.

"Ow!" I yipe as the hot liquid hits me. Iroh notices and calls one of the guards over.

"Take her down to Zuko's room and get her some clean clothes." He says to the guard.

"Zuko's clothes?" I ask.

"Their the ones that are likely to fit you best, you can bring yours to the laundry room and have them cleaned."

"Ok. Thank you for the tea." I thank him as I stand to go.

" Oh and bring her to the dinning hall after for dinner." Iroh tells the guard who nods then leads the way. He leads me to Zuko's room then tells me where to go from there then goes back to work. I'm about to knock on the door when I hear the yelling from inside. I press my ear to the door to listen but it's muffled. All of a sudden the door opens up and I stammer back. Another guard is standing in the door way and stares at me for a moment the hurried down the hall. I entered the room and Zuko was already seated and working at his table reading through scrolls. I decided that sneaking up on him is a bad idea and knock on the open door,

Zuko continued reading through the scrolls and doesn't even look up and says "What?"

"Hey, I need to borrow some pants on Iroh's request." I say. Zuko turned around and looked at me and looked at me confused for a moment then seems to notice the tea on my pants.

"Why do you need mine?" He asks annoyed.

"Because they would fit me best." I state. He signs and gets up and walks across his room to a chest, opens it, and pulls out pair of pants and tosses them across the room. I catch them and look at them. They were black with red patterns stitched into them. "Thanks." I say before turning to walk out. I hear him sit down and sigh again then the rustle of papers and scrolls. I turn and look at him reading through more scrolls and see that he's physically stressed and annoyed. I go against my better judgment and go across the room to where he was seated and I reach around him and hug him from behind.

I can feel his tense up like he's about to throw me off him and I panic. But he freezes and for a moment I think he actually leans into the hug. But the moment ends and he pushes me off him and looks at me like I'm insane. I look down and mutter a sorry and turn and rush out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I go down the hall to the tailor who fits the pants to my size and allows me to change into them. They fit perfectly. I thanked the man and he directed me to the dinning hall.

* * *

><p>Ok that was the first chapter .\ Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! :D Welcome back ^.^ And hope you enjoy. Remember I don't own Avatar nor any of the characters other then my OC's

* * *

><p>I'm walking through the halls making my way to the dinning hall. As I turn the corner I run smack into someone and fall to the ground hitting my head hard against the metal floor. Everything went fuzzy but I could hear whom ever I hit getting up and walking towards me. I look and see Zuko above me looking down annoyed. Then he leans down and picks me up.<p>

"You're such a mess." He mumbles. I tried regaining my balanced but fell over onto Zuko who picked me up and started carrying me down the hall. "I'm gonna find you a place to lay down."

"Thank... you..." I stammer as my vision stars going black. "Im...sorr..y..." I whisper as I pass out.

I was seated high in a tree looking out across the forest. I could see from my village to the ocean from this spot. I was in the tree for a long time staring up at the clouds making images out of them. That's when the smoke.

I looked down to see trees in flames and smoke rising all around me. I climbed down the tree as fast as possible and ran towards my village. Trees fell all around me and smoke, ash and embers hit my face and filled my lungs. I kept running till I collapsed and couldn't breathe. I heard a cracking sound beside me as a tree fell towards me and I shut my eyes tight.

I shot up and began breathing heavily and felt hot tears running down my cheek. I looked quickly around the room. It was familiar. It was Zuko's. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down as Zuko entered the room. He had a bowl of water and a clothe in his hand. He crossed the room and set it down beside the bed and dipped the clothe into the water and pressed it to my head. He looked at me with a slight bit of worry in his eyes,

"Why are you crying?" He asks me taking his free hand and wiping a few tears away.

"Its nothing just a bad dream." I choke out trying to catch my breath and wipe away the tears. He looks at me for a moment then leans across the bed and hugs me. It was sudden and at first I didn't know what to do but then I eased up and hugged him back sobbing, He held me till my sobbing subsided. He released me and mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Whats?" I say.

"That's for earlier. When you hugged me." He looked away and a slight pink crossed his cheeks. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I lean back against the wall.

"What was your dream about?" He asks.

"It was about my village. It was more or less a memory. I was out in the woods when I smelled smoke. I rushed back to my village to find my village in flames. Fire Nation soldiers attacked my village and killed my parents. They saw me and chased me. I managed to escape using my bending. But that's also how they found out I could bend two elements. Luckily by this time the Avatar had been found, so they knew it wasn't me. But still put a bounty on me and I've been running since."

Zuko looked at the wall beside my head instead of my eyes for a moment then got up. "Dinner is soon. The dinning hall is down the hall take a left and its the last door on the left." He crossed the room and opened the door. He paused for a moment the whispered "I'm sorry." almost to low for me to hear and exited closing the door behind him.

I laid in bed till I felt strong enough to get up and go to the dinning hall. I was starving. When I entered the dinning hall I was engulfed with the smell of food. I looked around and saw Iroh motioning for me to come and join him. I approached a table with him. Zuko, and a few other men were seated at. I took a seat between a gray eyed and white bearded man and Zuko.

"And who's this young lady?" The gray eyed man said as he looked me up and down.

"Shes a young traveler and messenger. Her name is Ming. She serves the Fire Lord so treat her with respect." Iroh spoke up. I nodded and smiled at the gray eyed man who looked me up and down one more time and nodded them began eating. I began eating too. I eat slowly trying to be as proper as possible but after a while just stuffed my face. I got a couple strange looks but was too busy to care.

After dinner I rose and excused myself from the table. Iroh accompanied me around the ship telling about the people from the table and what they did. We stopped in front of Zuko's room and I looked at him confused.

"You'll be staying in here for the time being. I feel as though you and your good mood might rub off on Zuko. And all of our other rooms are occupied unless you wanna sleep in a weapons room?" He smiled at me and I nodded. I hugged him and thanked him for his generosity and bid him good night as I entered the room.

* * *

><p>Ok thank you for reading ^.^! Sorry for any mistakes! Please remember to review and tell me what you think and if I should continue .\


End file.
